The Girl with Lavender Eyes
by AmberRobinson
Summary: My first fic. It's NaruHina with hints of other pairings I like. Basically, Naruto realises that he has feelings for Hinata and is attempting to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic. If I manage to get good reviews I'll add a second chapter. It's mostly NaruHina with some other pairings I really like. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, just my story. Enjoy!**

The Konoha 11 were all in Tsunade's office waiting for some special mission. Even though he was surrounded by his friends, the blonde shinobi found himself thinking about her more than he should. How could she have such an affect on him? He rarely noticed her but after she revealed how much she cared for this number one knuckle-head ninja he could hardly take his eyes off of her. Every time she walked into a room he couldn't believe how she smelled of lavender, a scent to match the color of her eyes. Her dark hair with it's indigo tint and how it made her porcelain skin seem so fragile.

'_How could I not notice all this about her_' Naruto thought as he stared at the strikingly beautiful Hyuuga heiress .

Hinata turned, after getting the feeling that someone was staring at her. She caught Naruto studying her and when their eyes met they both blushed and turned away quickly.

"And then Sai was like 'Ino, please let me draw you' but he said it in that creepy way! He needs to stop being so obsessed with me!"

"Oh please Ino-pig! Who would ever be obsessed with you?"

Hinata gave a sigh of relief after realizing her friends didn't notice the look her and Naruto had just exchanged. Although brief, she was sure Ino and Sakura would've made a big production.

"What was THAT about?" The brown haired shinobi asked.

"Uh..uh..wh...what are you talking about Tenten?"

"Oh please! Don't give me that. I saw you and Naruto exchange a look. I'm not like Ino and Sakura. I notice things involving others."

Hinata contemplated telling Tenten it was nothing but deified that maybe Tenten could help her make sense of it all.

"Well it started after I told Naruto-kun that I love him...We haven't talked about it and that makes me kind of nervous but lately I've been getting that feeling that someone is staring at me and every time I turn its always him. Does that mean anything?"

"Ok, first things first, that was incredibly brave for you to admit your feelings for Naruto. Now in regards to what his constant staring means...it could be that he feels the same but is too shy to admit it, which is weird coming from that loudmouth, but maybe you make him nervous? I'm not sure but I know a way we can find out!"

A smirk crept across Tenten's face as she looked over at the boys. She took off her hair ties letting her hair fall into luscious waves, the smell of strawberries filled the room. Smelling the sweet smell, Neji seemed to appear from nowhere and wrapped his arms around. The brunette's waist and nuzzled against her neck taking in her aroma. Tenten giggled while Hinata felt awkward, as she always did, around her cousin and his girlfriend.

"What do you want?" Neji mumbled into Tenten's hair.

"What are you talking about hon? I just needed to let my hair down...but since you asked...would you mind doing your cousin a favor? Could you pump Naruto for information on why he stares at Hinata so much?"

"Why would I do that? Uzumaki drives me insane. And now you want me to actually have a conversation with him? Are you sure he won't keep ranting about how he's going to be the best ninja and a hokage that puts the others to shame?"

Tenten broke from Neji's grip and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. For the first time in...well ever, Hinata saw Neji blush.

"Alright. I will find out what I can for you," his gaze went from Hinata to Tenten's, "but if I can't find out anything you owe me."  
After Neji left the two girls Tenten turned to Hinata  
"We'll see what happens."

Tsunade walked into the room and saw the Konoha 11 standing in her office. Her bottle of sake still in her hand, her cheeks slowly turning rosy she had a faint reminder as to why all this kids were in her office.

"Shit! You guys don't really have a mission, I just wanted to announce that in honor of all your hard work and dedication to protecting Konoha you eleven will be off for the next month. So you can all relax and rest. Now...out of my office!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. Thank you for the follows and the reviews. Please don't stop! Once again, I own nothing but the story idea.**

Neji desperately tried to figure out a plan to get Naruto to confess but in a way in which Neji would end up spending the least amount of time around the obnoxious shinobi.

"Hey! Neji!"

Neji turned to see said ninja running after him, waving his arms as if the orange in his clothes weren't visible enough. Neji stopped and waited for Naruto to catch up. The Hyuuga prodigy stared, waiting for Naruto to catch his breath. When he was breathing regularly, Neji stared at the blonde with one eyebrow raised in question.

"I wanted to talk to you about something...someone really...um specifically Hinata," Naruto began to look worried and uncomfortable. Half expecting Neji to punch him and demand he stay away from the heiress. Instead he saw Neji with a far off look in his eyes and a smirk on his face

"Naruto, how about we get some Ichiraku and discuss these things." Neji couldn't help but feel smug. He didn't have to do much of anything. Naruto came to him wanting to talk about Hinata. He couldn't wait to get this talk over with so he could meet up with Tenten.

In Ichiraku Naruto finished his fifth bowl before finally talking to Neji. After several cautious glances at Neji he began.

"Hinata said she loved me...did you know that?" He gulped and waited for Neji's response.

"I know of her feelings for you. Only an idiot wouldn't notice how she always faints around you..." Neji trailed off noticing how solemn Naruto got and realized Naruto was the idiot in this case. He tried to soften his words.

"I didn't mean it that way. You have been so focused on your goals, how could you have noticed?" Neji tried to smile at the shinobi but Naruto could only stare at his empty bowl.

"Neji?" Naruto looked up with such intensity it startled Neji a bit. "I think I have a new goal that I want."

Naruto turned in his seat and walked out and stared at the sky. Neji was about to join him when he realized that he was stuck with the bill. After paying, Neji joined the blonde. Naruto turned from the sky and looked at Neji.

"I'm going to win the heart of Miss Hinata Hyuuga!" With that he threw his hand up in a fist, determination in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**So my goal was a chapter a day but I had some writer's block but here's chapter 3, only a day late, so enjoy! Please review and I don't own anything but the story plot.**

Naruto peeked around a corner, spying on the girl who normally watches him from the shadows

_I need to talk to her but just thinking about that makes me blush_, he thought.

After his exclamation with Neji he realized that he had no idea how to woo her. Maybe his loud and ignorant charm worked before but now he wanted to purposefully catch her attention. He needed to get some advice.

"Neji?! NEJI!" Naruto stood outside his friend's window and continued to call out.

"What?!" Neji burst open the window and looked annoyingly at the blonde. "What do you want. I'm a bit...busy"

"Neji? Why'd you answer him? Come back!" Naruto heard a familiar voice. Neji blushed upon hearing Tenten's voice, knowing that Naruto could hear her.

"Um...never mind Neji I'll go find Shikamaru you seem VERY busy," Naruto turned and left Neji in search of his other friend. He found Shikamaru in his favorite spot on the roof. Only, like Neji, he was with his lady friend. Temari of the sand.

Chunin proctors my ass, Naruto thought as he approached the two. Shikamaru was laying down, his head on Temari's lap while the two watched the clouds.

"Hey Shikamaru! Got a sec? I want some help. Maybe Temari can give me some advice too."

"Hi Naruto. And you need advice? On what?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone, his eyes staying on the clouds.

"Well I want to ask Hinata out on a date but I don't know what to do," Naruto felt slightly embarrassed at his cluelessness on girls while it seemed like all his friends had girlfriends.

"Ugh girl problems? What a drag...ouch!" He rubbed his forehead on the spot where his girlfriend smacked him.

"Girls are not a drag nor are they troublesome Shika! Now, Naruto what you need to do is just be yourself. Minus the whole I'm-ignorant-to-your-feelings-believe-it thing. Just be mindful of her feelings, not just your own. Compliment her. And don't call her troublesome. Not all girls find that charming." She said the last part glaring playfully at Shikamaru.

"You may be a drag some times but you're worth it," Shikamaru said with his eyes closed earning him a kiss from his troublesome woman.

Naruto watched this display of their banter and wanted it with Hinata. Only he wanted something sweeter. Because unlike Temari, Hinata was a sweet and caring girl and he wanted to be the best man for her. So with the advice Temari gave him, Naruto headed towards the Hyuuga compound to ask the girl of his dreams on a date that would hopefully be the time of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so I'm trying to make my chapters longer but they're apparently much shorter than I think they are. Also I may be a huge tease for not putting their date yet but I haven't figured out what will happen and I want it to be really cute and sweet and romantic. I promise to have it up tomorrow though! I don't own Naruto or the characters just the story**

Hinata heard pounding at the door to he compound and hurried to answer it.

It must be important for them to be knocking so hard, she thought as she opened the door. The blonde shinobi of her dreams stood on the other side and when he saw Hinata he immediately blushed and tried to look anywhere but in her eyes.

"Oh...uh...Naruto-kun. Wh..what are you doing here. Oh you must be looking for Neji...well he's not here now," Hinata said blushing and glancing at the floor.

"No. Actually you're who I was looking for Hinata," Naruto finally looked up and their eyes met. They both blushed and looked away immediately.

"For...me?" Hinata sheepishly glanced up to look at the blonde boy she had admired for so long. Not just because of his beautiful, ocean blue eyes, but because of his determination, the way he put his heart and soul into everything he did, his kind heart that cared so much for others that it could be considered a fault. She found herself staring at him for a while and looked away quickly.

"Yeah. I actually wanted to know if you were busy tonight? I...I, uh, thought we could hang out tonight just us. I mean if you don't want to that's totally cool, I mean I'd probably take you to Ichiraku's and maybe do some other things...if you say yes I don't want to ruin the surprise but I think I'm talking to much and I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"I'd love to join you Naruto-kun," Hinata interrupted the blabbering boy.

"Oh. Oh um ok. I'll come and pick you up around 8 then?" He looked up and saw Hinata nodding her head, giving him the ok. He just watched her nod her head, admiring her beauty. Her long hair, the sweet scent of lavender around her. He realized he was staring at her for too long and realized he needed to make arrangements for the perfect night with his perfect girl.

Shortly after Naruto left, Hinata ran out other house to recruit her stylists. She picked up Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari and dragged them all back to her house. They were all sitting on her bed while Hinata paced the floor explaining to them why she brought them all here.

"He did it!" Hinata squealed with delight. "He actually asked me on a d..date. I need help. I don't know what to do what to wear. That's why I brought you all over."

They all looked at her, dumbfounded. Sakura spoke first.

"Wait...Who asked you out? Naruto? Are you sure it wasn't a dream? Not to sound like a bitch but he's always been oblivious to your feelings."

"That would explain why he was asking for advice from Shika..." Temari said.

"Neji did say he wanted to win your heart...I've been meaning to tell you but...um..I haven't been outside much..." Tenten blushed and looked at the floor.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in days Tenten!" Ino gaped at the brunette.

The other girls started chit chatting about Tenten's disappearance.

"Um..uh..girls? He's coming at eight..." Hinata shyly interrupted.

After hearing what time he was coming the girls forced Hinata into the shower. When she came out they attacked her. Temari began to French braid her hair, going from the upper right side of her head and going down and across to the left side, and having it draped over her left shoulder. Sakura and Ino worked on her makeup. Applying a light pink blush to highlight her cheekbones and doing a smokey eye look to make her pale lavender eyes look mesmerizing. Tenten had picked out a dress for her to wear. I simple sundress, it was a dark violet color with white lillies all along the dress and some simple violet ballerina flats to complete the outfit. When she was all dressed, the girls gasped.

"You look amazing!" Ino and Sakura squealed in unison.

"He won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Temari stated.

"Naruto may not be able to eat that ramen he loves so much!" Tenten exclaimed.

Shortly after the girls dressed up Hinata there was a knock at the door. Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto being behind her door again. She headed for the door while all her friends rushed to the window to see Naruto's reaction. Hinata opened the door and saw Naruto standing there. He was wearing dark jeans, a black dress shirt and an orange tie. Hinata gasped a bit at how handsome he looked. Naruto gasped at the same time when he saw Hinata.

"Ah..uh..Hinata...you..you look...breathtaking," he stared with his mouth hanging open. Hinata blushed and forced herself to look in his blue eyes to return the compliment.

"You look very handsome today Naruto-kun," she whispered.

"Well shall we go?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes. She nodded and walked out of her house, closing the door behind her. As they started walking towards Ichiraku's, Naruto, feeling bold, reached for Hinata's hand. After taking it, Hinata felt a bit lightheaded and almost fainted but pulled herself together in order to not embarrass herself.

* * *

**A.N. the braid that I attempted to describe is like the braid Katniss wore in the Hunger Games movie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the much anticipated first date! I'm sorry if it's not long enough but I think it's cute, so enjoy! I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

As the two walked hand in hand to Ichiraku's neither one said a word. This continued all through dinner and once they finished and Naruto had paid he turned to look into Hinata's big lavender eyes.

"So this is going to be the stuff I mentioned earlier. I'd really like you to trust me and close your eyes until I say open them." Naruto looked at her with an intensity that made her blush and all she could do was nod in agreement. So Naruto held her hand tighter and led her to a secluded area outside of the village. To a waterfall, where years earlier he saw a beautiful girl dancing in the water. He decided if Hinata were to ask how he found this place he would leave out that small detail. Upon the rocks circling the bottom of the waterfall Naruto had some candles and a bouquet of flowers making the area smell sweet from the roses. He let go of Hinata's hand to quickly light the candles. The flickering light was reflected on the water, giving the illusion that there were candles in the water. Naruto ran back to Hinata and whispered in her ear to open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she gasped. Everything looked so beautiful. She walked towards the waterfall. She noticed the roses and picked them up to smell them. She turned to look at the blonde who was standing with his hands in his pocket looking down, a slight blush creeping across his face.

"Na..Naruto-kun...th..this is beautiful," she looked at him in disbelief. This was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined.

"Well, I just wanted to take you to a place that could rival your beauty...wow Naruto, way to be cheesey," he turned his face and blushed. Hinata just stared at him and she felt her heart flutter like crazy. She placed a hand over her heart and looked up at the starry night sky.

"This is so perfect," she whispered, more to herself but Naruto still heard.

"I was hoping you'd like it here," Naruto walked towards bottom of the waterfall, sat down and rested his back against the rocks and stared at Hinata. The girl walked over and sat next to Naruto. She looked at him, them looked away remembering the first time that she was at this waterfall.

"I've been here before Naruto-kun," she admitted, blushing as she recalled Naruto trying to talk to her on that night.

"Wh-what? When?" Naruto seemed disappointed that he didn't take her someplace new.

"It was when we were on a mission to catch the bikochu. I was practicing in this waterfall..." She trailed off unable to add that her training was interrupted when Naruto approached her.

"You were her?!" Naruto turned to look at her, "you were that beautiful girl in the water?"

Hinata turned red and only nodded slightly, embarrassed that Naruto remembered. Sensing the girl's embarrassment, Naruto changed the subject.

"Aren't the stars amazing?" He watched as Hinata turned to look up at the stars. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way her skin glowed in the candlelight, how her eye makeup made the lavender of her eyes seem so big and stunning. He noticed he kept leaning closer to the girl. He slowly reached over and kissed her cheek softly. She blushed again and turned to look at the boy who was only inches from her face.

"Na...Naruto-kun? Wh..what was that for?" He couldn't speak. His eyes kept moving from her eyes to her lips. He finally was able to focus and was able to answer her question.

"I'm sorry Hinata. Y..you just look so stunning and I feel like an idiot because I've never noticed this before and now you're all I think about, I lay in bed for hours thinking of you. I can't even eat Ichiraku's without thinking of you. You're always on my mind and I can't help but think that I love you-" His rambling was interrupted by Hinata's lips. Her lips we so soft and tasted of honey. This kiss was better than anything he could've imagined. Hinata pulled away first and blushed while she looked at the floor.

"I...I'm sorry Naruto-kun. You said you love me and I don't know what took over me it just seemed so ri-" Naruto cut her off this time with another kiss. But he quickly pulled away thinking it was too bold for a first date. This time both of them looked away and blushed. Naruto repositioned himself so his head was laying on Hinata's lap. Allowing the girl with the lavender eyes to play with his hair. The couple fell asleep under the stars by the waterfall.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's chapter 6. Sorry if it's not long enough but I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing.**

* * *

The sun peeked through the trees surrounding the couple and gently woke Hinata. She looked around, slowly the events of last night coming back to her. She looked on her lap and saw a peaceful Naruto softly snoring.

_So this...last night wasn't a dream, _she thought, a small smile settling on her lips. Then it set in. Last night. As in the night before. Making this the next day. She stood up so fast that Naruto plunged, face down, in the dirt. She was beginning to panic looking through the forest to see if anyone was watching her, scared her father would find out. Naruto came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, completely oblivious to Hinata's panicked state.

"Good morning hun," he whispered into her neck. He could feel her rigidness and spun her around and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong Hina?" Worry was evident in his eyes and that made Hinata's heart swell. Seeing how much he cared for her, not to mention the nickname he just used.

"My..my...it's morning Naruto-kun. I..I have to go home," she continued to look around the forest. When she turned around to bid Naruto farewell she was met by his lips. It started as a gentle kiss and grew in intensity. Hinata broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"I..I have to go," she turned away and started to leave.

"I'll come by and see you later?" he called out but the Hyuuga heiress was to fast and didn't hear him. Hinata attempted to creep into her house undetected. That was not the case.

"Where were you Hinata?" Hiashi Hyuuga stood in the shadows waiting for his eldest daughter to come home. Unaware of her date last night, Hinata scrambled her brain trying to think of an excuse as to why she was gone all night.

"Oh..ah..fa..father, I was out. I ran into Tenten-san and..and she invited me to..to sleep over," Hinata tried to avoid eye contact, fearing that they would betray her.

"Oh really?" her father gave her a skeptical look, "I strongly doubt that. You see, I heard those weird noises Neji makes coming from his room, seems as though Tenten was the one who slept over here. So I will ask you once more, and do not lie to me, where were you Hinata?"

Hinata knew she couldn't lie to him but she was scared of what he would say if he knew the truth so she settled for a halfway point.

"I was out in the woods, pr..practicing, and I..I fell asleep," she said quietly.

"In that dress? Doesn't seem like a very practical training outfit," he looked at her skeptically. Hinata knew she had to tell him the truth, the whole truth.

"I..I was on a date...with Naruto-kun. I..I fell asleep in the woods," she said, finally able to look in her father's eyes knowing that they could not betray her. Hiashi'e eyes, however, showed something that made Hinata nervous and she looked away quickly.

"That nine-tailed fox brat? You fell asleep. In the woods. With that boy?! I cannot believe that you would do such a thing. I am ashamed of you."

"Father, I...I-"

"Leave Hinata. Go to your room, I can't look at you now. Also, you are forbidden to see that boy," Hiashi turned his back on his daughter, who at this point was crying heavily, and left her standing alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know this is a short chapter but I promise I'll make the next one longer, I've just been busy with school. I own nothing.**

* * *

Naruto practically ran to Hinata's house. After she left in a panic, Naruto ran back to his place to shower and have something to eat before going to see his girl. He hoped he wasn't coming across as needy, she was all he could think about. He couldn't stand being without her for too long. Maybe they could spend another night together. Naruto immediately banished that thought from his mind recalling how scared and panicked she was this morning. Well maybe they could get lunch.

He knocked on the door, with more force than necessary. He just couldn't help it, he was so excited and nervous to see her. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet with a huge grin on his face when the door opened.

"Hey Hina! I thought we coul-" he stopped talking when he noticed that Hiashi had actually answered the door. He was starting to panic. He was very intimidated by her father but he wanted to be with Hinata. So it was either face up or give up and he never gave up on anything.

"Hello sir," he bowed trying to be as polite as possible, "I wanted to know if I could see Hinata you see-" Naruto was interrupted by a door slammed in his face. Knowing that now was not the time to give up he pounded on the door.

"Please sir! I care about her so much I promise not to hurt her!" The door swung open so fast Naruto jumped a bit. Hiashi looked at Naruto with such ferocity the blonde took a step back.

"You listen to me you nine-tailed brat, don't you ever, and I mean EVER come around here again. If you do you will be escorted off the premises. And if I am the one who catches you the punishment will be much more severe. Hinata, although she may be a disappointment, she is still my eldest daughter and I will at least make sure whoever courts her won't be a disappointment so there may be some hope for this clan. Now, out of my sight!" Hiashi slammed the door in Naruto's face.

Naruto could not move. He was in such a state of shock that he couldn't fight. Not at that moment anyway. Hinata, a failure? Impossible she was one of the fiercest fighters he's ever seen. Maybe her skills weren't top notch but she was still impressive and her dedication was something to be admired. He needed a plan.

"Okay troops! We have our mission! We must save the damsel in distress!" Naruto kept shouting at his army, which consisted of Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Chouji, and Sai. They all looked at him with a puzzled expression considering he lured them all with a promise of ramen for all.

"Uh Naruto? When are we going to eat?" Chouji whined, his stomach growling to emphasize his point.

"We can't eat! Not now! Hiashi has forbidden me to see Hinata and I have to do something to either convince him that I'm good enough for her or kidnap her and let her dad think she ran away.

"So why don't you just talk to Hiashi?" Shikamaru grumbled lazily wanting to sit on his roof and watch the clouds.

"I tried! I think he may kill me if I get too close to his property...but that's why I have you guys! To make my plan work!" They all looked at Naruto in shock.

"You came up with a plan knuckle head? I'm in then let's hear it," Kiba said as all the others agreed to at least hear the plan.

"Ok then, so this is what we're going to do..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! I need more feedback! I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on you idiot! This is your sixth plan! Don't you think Hiashi knows you're up to something?!" Kiba yelled, having the guts to voice what the others were thinking.

"I got it this time though! Look Shikamaru possesses Hiashi with his shadow possession jutsu then Chouji will grab him with his huge hands so when the shadow possession is over he still can't move! Then you, and Neji convince him that I'm a good guy for Hinata and not a total loser!" Naruto explained feeling confident about this plan, after all sixth times the charm right?

"And shall I tell him about the lotus of youth and how it blooms between you and Hinata?" Lee had sparkles in his eyes and a twinkle in his smile.

"Ughhhh yeah bushy brow go ahead and do that...anyway I'm calling this operation success 6.0!" Naruto threw his fist in the air and started marching towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto?" Neji asked in his typical calm voice, "don't you remember? You're not allowed anywhere near the compound. So go and do whatever you've been doing these past 5 missions."

"Oh right. Hehehe I forgot. Just convince him I'm a good guy. Report back to me when this is done!"

As Naruto walked away the guys looked at each other. Kiba spoke first.

"So are we actually going to do this mission or do like we did with three to five? I don't know about you but I know a certain gal I'd like to spend time with. Neji understands me right?" Kiba winked and gave a wicked grin as he nudged Neji with his elbow.

"Let's just try this one", there were groans amongst the group, "look guys I know it's troublesome but we owe it to Naruto, he's done a lot for all of us."

The group mumbled in agreement as they headed towards the Hyuuga compound. Neji walked inside going to fetch Hiashi. The two were walking out moments later.

"I'm telling you, Tenten made you a huge chocolate cake, but it's too big to carry inside so it's outside on a wagon," Neji was running out of lies to tell Hiashi to get him outside.

"This better not be another mis-" Hiashi was stopped in his tracks, "wha? I..I can't move! Neji! What is the meaning of this?! This is another one of those stupid plans that brat has concocted isn't it?"

Moments later, Chouji's expanded hands clasped tightly around Hiashi. Neji gave an unapologetic look knowing he won't be able to sneak Tenten into the compound for months.

"This is another plan by the blonde idiot sir," Kiba told Hiashi, "but you have to admire him, he's come up with six plans just to convince you he's worthy of your daughter."

"Six? You have all only tried something like this twice before," Hiashi looked confused. Maybe that was slightly admirable.

"That is correct sir. We have only tried talking to you twice but he actually came up with 6 plans in total," Neji told his uncle.

"Please Hiashi sir! You must let Naruto date Hinata! The lotus cannot fully blossom if it is not nurtured and loved! They need each other for it to blossom!" Lee shouted, twirling among a shower of sparkles to emphasize his point. They all stared at him a look of confusion on all of their faces. Kiba pushed Lee out of the way.

"Ignore him, look the point is Naruto isn't a bad guy. If he's dating Hinata you should be happy because he cares about his friends more than anyone I know. And he cares for Hinata. If he's going through the effort to think of these plans he must really love her. Why not give him a chance? Invite him over to dinner, get to know him. What's the harm?" Kiba told Hiashi. All the other boys nodded in agreement.

At this point Chouji was growing weary and Hiashi sensed that. He broke free of Chouji's grip and stared hard at the boys.

"Hinata has failed me enough already. I cannot control her skill level but I can control who is courting her. The orphaned brat of this village is not one I'd want to call my son-in-law. Now, get out of my sight. And Neji? I think we should have a chat tonight after dinner." He glared at Neji so intensely that the Hyuuga prodigy gulped audibly.

~Meanwhile, we find Naruto killing time in Tsunade's office~

"I just don't get it granny Tsunade! Why wouldn't he want me for his daughter? I'm an excellent ninja, with amazing skills and determination. I really care about her and I take care of my friends! I just don't get it!"

Tsunade stared at the boy pacing her office. She was rubbing her temples trying to get him to shut up. He has been in her office for hours for the past 6 days. It was driving her crazy. Especially since he wouldn't shut up about Hiashi and his approval. She had an idea. She stood up abruptly and shouted.

"I will talk to him Naruto! Just. Get. Out. Now!" Naruto ran out of the hokage's office fearing Tsunade's wrath.

Tsunade walked quickly to the Hyuuga compound wanting to get this over with. She pounded on the door and waited for someone to open the door. A few moments later, a guard opened the door.

"Oh! Uh Lady Tsunade, what brings you here?" The guard asked

"Hiashi, I need to speak with Hiashi. Now please." Tsunade followed the guard into the main house. She was led into an office where Hiashi was seated.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade. What brings you here?"

"Look Hiashi, I don't have time for small talk. I've had a little pest in my office for the past few days and all he talks about is you and Hinata. It's driving me crazy. I am ordering you to allow Naruto to see your daughter. Whether or not he lives up to your standards shouldn't matter. If your daughter is happy then you should be happy. That's kind of how it works." Tsunade began to walk away. As she was almost out the door she called out.

"Plus, if it helps, Naruto is not just an Uzumaki, he's a Namikaze. He's the fourth's son. That should please you." With that last bit of information Hiashi sat up and decided he needed to reevaluate his previous decision on the boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this took so long! I had school work and my birthday so here is chapter nine. Enjoy! I own nothing**

* * *

The blonde shinobi fidgeted in his seat at the Hyuuga dinner table. He felt the intense stare Hiashi was giving him. Naruto hadn't even looked at Hinata, who looked stunning in a sky blue dress, he was so nervous. He remembered it clearly...

~earlier that day~

There was a pounding at Naruto's door. Surprised to have someone visiting he hurriedly put some clothes on and rushed to the door. A small spark of hope flared in his mind

_Maybe it's Hina!_ He swung the door open wildly a huge grin on his face. He was met by a Hyuuga, but not the one he wanted.

"I have an invitation to deliver to you master Uzumaki," the Hyuuga messenger bowed and held out an ivory envelope. Naruto picked it up cautiously, keeping his eyes on the messenger for any funny business. He slid open the envelope carefully and read the contents

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_I would like to apologize for my rude and judgmental attitude towards you. Please understand I want the best for my clan. However, I may have been too quick in assessing you. I would like to cordially invite you over for dinner. It'll simply be you, me, and Hinata so there shouldn't be any pressure. Please inform the messenger of your status in regards to this invitation._

_Sincerely,_

_Hiashi Hyuuga_

Naruto gulped and looked up at the messenger and nodded. The messenger simply stood there waiting for a verbal response.

"Yes," Naruto croaked. A the messenger left, pleased with the verbal response, so many things were running through Naruto's mind.

_What should he wear? What could he talk about to impress Hiashi? Why couldn't things be simpler?!_ He abruptly stopped his train of thought as another came to his mind.

_This shouldn't be a problem, it's all for Hinata._ There is nothing in the world that was more important than that girl with lavender eyes. He would do anything to sleep on her lap again. The feel of her skin, her aroma, so calming. No, he was going to do this so he could be with his fantasy girl.

He ran out of his house and headed straight for Sakura's house.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" The knuckle headed ninja shouted.

Sakura poked her head out of her window and looked down at the idiot who was shouting her name.

"What do you want Naruto?!" She shouted back, slightly irked at her obnoxious visitor.

"I need you to dress me!"

"WHHAAATTTT?!" The pink haired kunoichi shouted, giving the blonde a puzzled look.

"I have dinner with the Hyuuga's tonight and I need to make a good impression on Hiashi so I can date Hina!"

Sakura almost squealed at the nickname he used for Hinata. Looking down at the blonde she couldn't help but notice how much he had changed. Still determined as ever and fighting for what he wanted he was the same ninja, only fighting for this girl's love. Sakura couldn't help but sigh at how romantic the situation was.

"Sakura?"

"Oh sorry! I'll be right down Naruto!" About 3 minutes later, Sakura was standing on the street with Naruto.

"So what exactly do you have to wear? I'm thinking of some dark jeans, a dress shirt and probably a tie. And none of those in orange," she added the last part glaring at the boy's horribly bright orange.

"What? I have to! Orange is my thing!" Sakura smacked the back of his head.

"If you want my help you have to listen to me!" Naruto grumbled in agreement he would have his orange...somewhere.

After some shopping the duo went back to his place so Sakura could see her masterpiece. Naruto went into his room, leaving Sakura in his messy kitchen, and put on his new outfit. Naruto walked out of his room to Sakura's gasp.

_He looks so handsome_, his friend thought. Which was very accurate. The blonde was wearing dark jeans, like Sakura wanted, a blue dress shirt that intensified the color of his eyes, and a simple black tie. The boy grinned and stretched an arm behind his head.

"I'm a genius!" Sakura shouted, _YES, YES YOU ARE SAKURA! CHAAA!_ Inner Sakura chimed in. Naruto just nodded, a wicked grin on his face. Noticing the look Sakura stopped.

"What? What is it...no. No no no! Naruto where is it? Where is the orange?!" Then she spotted it. Between the end of his pants and his classic black and white wing tipped shoes. The socks. Sakura slumped down to the floor. She won the battle but ultimately lost the war. Naruto chuckled and walked over to help his friend up.

"Come on Sakura, did you really think I wasn't going to wear orange? It's like my trademark," he reached down, took Sakura's hand and pulled her up.

When did he get to strong? His friend thought. She shook her head and patted the front of her friend's shirt down.

"Come on knuckle head, you have a dinner to go to."

~back to dinner~

"How's the food Naruto? I had it catered from Ichiraku's," Hiashi tried to like the boy but he wasn't doing anything. Was this the same boy he would hear shouting about being hokage, which may be more plausible than originally thought.

"Yes sir, it's delicious," Naruto kept looking down at his bowl. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he was expecting to be grilled about why he was worthy of Hinata. He was expecting small talk. It somehow made everything worse. Sensing this, Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter.

"Hinata, please leave me and Naruto for a moment, there are things we need to discus," the girl nodded and as she walked past Naruto she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. When the girl left the room, Hiashi rested his elbows on the table and held his hands under his chin. Naruto finally looked up and met his gaze.

"So, Naruto what makes you worthy to date my daughter? And how do I know you won't just break her heart?"

"Well, with all due respect sir, I will break her heart. But not from pain. No sir if anything it'll break because it won't be able to contain the love I have to give her. You see, she was the only one who ever truly believed in me, the girl who was willing to die for me even though I was completely oblivious to her feelings for me. She is and will be the only one I will ever feel this strongly for. As my reputation will show, I put my heart and soul into everything. Not Hinata though. My heart and soul are not enough for her. She deserves everything I have to give and everything I can eventually give. So you see sir, Hinata is not just a girl I make stupid plans to convince her father I'm worthy, she is the only girl I'd ever make stupid plans for. The only girl in my stupid plans..." He trailed off as a blush crept across his face at his last comment.

Hiashi simply sat there. He didn't say a word. After about 5 minutes of silence, Hiashi walked over to the blonde and extended his hand. Naruto hastily stood up and took his hand. Hiashi pulled Naruto in for a hug and told the boy something.

"I was wrong about you Naruto Uzumaki. I would be honored to have you date my Hinata. But mark my words, if you ever cause her pain, well...lets just say it won't be pleasant."

Naruto was so happy as he walked hand and hand with his girlfriend going out for dangos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this is my next chapter! I may have one or two more chapters left and I'll either write another on a certain pairing from this fic or one for FMA. Let me know what you guys think! Well enjoy this chapter! I own nothing. **

* * *

~Months later~

The two were inseparable. Going for ramen, they shared a bowl, of course after the one Hinata was usually full so Naruto ate his other four alone. When they'd go to the hot springs, at first, Naruto was able to sneak in to the girls side with his sexy jutsu. However, Hinata told him it was weird him being a girl. So the two broke a plank in the fence dividing the two genders. Not the entire plank, simply the bottom portion so it would swing to one side and they could talk and Naruto could reach a hand through to hold Hinata's. and as the two strolled through the village, hand in hand, the villagers could not but be happy for the beaming couple. In fact, they loved not hearing Naruto running around screaming about his future.

As the two walked the streets, Sakura gazed at them. She sighed heavily and didn't know what the feeling in the pit of her stomach was. Longing? She always wanted something like what Naruto and Hinata had. But there was something else. Something that stirred inside and she didn't want to admit the jealousy she was feeling. Only it wasn't for there relationship, it was aimed at Hinata.

_Sakura you are NOT, I repeat, NOT having feelings for him! _Inner Sakura shouted. _I mean seriously? That stupid boy?_ Only now she could see that he wasn't stupid. Or a boy, not the way he cleaned up. He had changed so much since the beginning of squad seven. So much had happened, to both of them. She thought about the time she lied to him. Told Naruto she didn't love Sasuke, she loved him. She knows it was a lie, but is it still?

Hinata giggled as Naruto nuzzled her neck. He kissed her softly and whispered into her skin, hoping that the words would spread throughout her body and she'd feel how much he meant the words.

"I love you Hina," he kissed her once more on the neck before looking into her eyes. She stared at him completely awestruck. He had said the words before, their first date was six months ago and he had said he loved her multiple times but there was something about today. Sitting under a cherry blossom tree, watching the petals fall into the little pond. The couple often came to this spot to be alone. Just outside the walls of Konoha, Naruto had found this little paradise while looking for a spot where he could go to be alone with his thoughts.

"Naruto? Can I ask why? Why me?" She looked away from his eyes, trying to hide the insecurities she felt. After all, Naruto was always in love with Sakura, so why is he here?

Naruto cupped Hinata's face in his hands and made her look at him so she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Hinata you are everything. I don't know how to accurately describe why it's you. Not because I can't, well I can't actually, it's impossible. There are no words capable of handling this task. You are my life. You are everywhere I go. I smell lavenders when I'm alone. I think about you all the time. You are so incredibly beautiful. That's not all though. You are so sweet, and caring. Much like me you're willing to die for what you believe, for those you care about. You are so admirable that sometimes I can't even look at you because you put me to shame. I love you Hinata Hyuuga. You are my world," and with that he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Naruto returned home that night to find Sakura waiting outside. She stood up straight and smoothed out her clothes.

"Oh Sakura. What are you doing here?" The boy's face showed confusion and surprise showed on his face

"Oh um I actually wanted to talk to you. Can we go inside?" Sakura glanced around hugged herself. Naruto nodded and walked over to open the door. He held the door open to let his friend in. As soon as the door he turned around and began to ask why she was waiting, but before he could ask she had her arms around his neck as she kissed him. It took Naruto a few seconds to grasp what was happening but once it set in he pushed the girl off.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing!? You know I'm with Hinata. I love her, you and I will never happen and if it did it wouldn't work," Naruto watched as Sakura backed up and sat in a chair. She had a faraway look in her eyes. Moments later she dropped her head in her hands and began sobbing.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I...I don't know why. I just, I'm so tired of being alone, the odd man out. I would see you and Hinata and you looked so happy and Naruto, you you have grown up to be so handsome!" The girl continued to sob and didn't notice Naruto walk over and kneel in front of his friend.

"Shhhh, Sakura," the blonde said in a soothing voice, "you're wont always be alone. Maybe you're still holding onto Sasuke, but one day you'll let go. You'll find your soulmate." Sakura looked up at Naruto, the tears still streaming down her face. She lunged forward and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You're right we wouldn't work. I couldn't stand your obnoxiousness," the two laughed and after Sakura cleaned up, she left her friend, giving him one final hug and a peck on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here is my last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I own nothing**

* * *

Naruto was meeting his girl in front of Ichiraku's. He needed to tell her what happened with Sakura. No secrets could be between them if he was going to ask her the question he had in mind.

She stood outside the ramen shop in a simple orange sundress. Naruto smiled at the color. When he reached Hinata he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. His face lingered and smelled her. That sweet scent was so intoxicating, he almost forgot how hungry he was.

"Hina, after ramen we need to talk," his eyes searched her face for any signs of worry. There was a slight flicker of panic in her eyes but it fluttered away because she trusted Naruto. The two had lunch and after walked hand in hand to there secret place. Hinata sat on one of the rocks by the water and the wind picked up her hair. Naruto caught himself staring at this picturesque scene. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Naruto? What is it that you wanted to talk about?" She looked at him worriedly. The blonde walked over and sat in front of Hinata and took her one of her hands in both of his. He looked up into her big lavender eyes and swallowed hard.

"Hinata, something happened after our date the other night," he could feel her body grow tense. "I got home and Sakura was outside my home," her hand was trying to break free of his grip but he squeezed her. "She was depressed and alone and confused, she kissed me," tears welled up in her eyes and the tears slowly slid down her face. Naruto's eyes filled up with tears at this sight. "I pushed her away immediately and we talked and she went home. Nothing else happened Hina, I swear." She ripped her hand away from Naruto and stood up. Hinata turned away, she couldn't look at Naruto right now. Even if he didn't do anything it still hurt. She couldn't even think of Sakura right now, one of her best friends hurting her like this.

"I...I have to go Naruto. I...I ne..need to be alone for a bit," with that she ran before Naruto could stop her. He stood alone, the scent of lavender still lingering in the air.

Hinata ran straight to her room. She didn't want anyone to see her. Especially Hiashi. After all it wasn't really Naruto's fault. She just didn't know what to think at the moment.

~one week later~

"Hinata? It's me. Naruto told me you know about what happened and I wanted to talk to you about it," Sakura poked her head into Hinata's room. No one had seen the Hyuuga girl for a week and when Hiashi questioned her she simply said she was having "lady problems" and that made him leave her room quickly. She wasn't really angry at Naruto, in fact she missed him terribly, she just couldn't face Sakura. She was so hurt by her friend's betrayal. And now here she was, asking to come and speak to her. She nodded to the pink haired girl and Sakura walked in. She stood by the doorway and bowed.

"Hinata, I wish to ask for your forgiveness. I know it's asking a lot of you after what I did. I'm sorry. I was...confused and lonely and Naruto has always been there for me. He's been such a good friend to me and after the two of you started dating I was really feeling alone. You have Naruto, Neji has Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, I mean Ino pig is dating Kiba, and then there was me. The one still hung up on Sasuke. So I went for my comfort, my security blanket, only he has you now. I made a mistake, that kiss, it meant nothing. I just wanted to fix things. I...I have someone now. And it's still new and we're testing the waters but I like him," Sakura straightened and turned to go. "Well that was all. I hope you can forgive me," she turned and had opened the door.

"Sakura? Can I ask who he is?" Hinata knew it wouldn't be easy but she wanted her friend back. Sakura turned and smiled at Hinata, who patted the bed next to her. As Sakura was walking to the bed she began.

"Well Temari actually set me up with her brother, Kankuro, not Gaara," Hinata gave a slightly surprised expression.

"He's really cute without all the paint on his face," the two girls giggled on about Sakura's new man.

~meanwhile downstairs~

"I was wondering how Hinata was feeling, I haven't seen her in a while," Naruto asked Hiashi. He hadn't really come to see Hinata, she needed time so that's what he'd give her. He was actually here to see Hiashi.

"Ah, uh yes she said she was having...uh lady problems," Hiashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He noticed the awkward silence filling the space between the boy and himself. He cleared his throat.

"Is that all you wanted Naruto?" Hiashi asked. He watched the boy fidget where he stood.

"No sir, I actually came to speak to you," Naruto quickly glanced up and noticed the intense stare Hiashi was giving him. The two had somewhat bonded over the last six months but he was still intimidated by Hinata's father.

"I uh...I bought this to give to Hinata," he pulled a simple box and opened it for Hiashi to see. It was a simple white gold band with a small diamond in it. He knew it wasn't wow but it was simple and elegant. Hiashi gave him an incredulous look.

"I know this may seem fast but I want to be with your daughter, for the rest of my life and I want it to start as soon as possible. She is everything I could ever want and more," he felt like he was rambling so he stopped and looked at Hiashi who was staring at the ring.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have never met anyone like you. Someone as loud and obnoxious as you is impossible to find. You are irrational and you never think before you act. You risk your team members lives with your impulsive behavior," Naruto stared at the ground figuring Hiashi was going to send him away.

"However, you put your heart into everything you do. You never back down from a challenge. Your determination is truly admirable. But by far, your most outstanding trait is your protective nature over your friends and those you care about. Your willingness to die to protect them. That is a trait I would require the man who will marry my daughter. Therefore, Naruto Uzumaki, I would be honored to call you my son," Naruto looked up and smiled at Hiashi. He actually ran up and hugged his future father-in-law. Surprised, it took Hiashi a moment before he hugged the boy back.

"Thank you sir, I...I have to get things ready to ask her. Excuse me sir," Naruto bowed and ran off to prepare everything.

Sitting in his room, Naruto was scrambling to make the proposal perfect. He suddenly heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it to find his girlfriend.

"Hina, I...I've missed you," Naruto stared at her face, remembering every inch of it was nothing like seeing her in person.

"Hello Naruto, " to show how she wasn't mad at the boy she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. When she backed away she noticed a light blush on Naruto's cheeks. She looked down as she continued to speak.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight. As a group. You and I, Neji and Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru, and Sakura and Kankuro," she looked up at the mention of the last couple and noticed a surprised look on his face. Naruto tried to figure out how he could propose to her tonight as well as go on this date. He couldn't think of anything now, but here she was, asking him to go out for a couples night. He wasn't going to refuse.

"Yeah, Hina, lets do it. When should I pick you up?"

"Around 8?" Naruto nodded and said he had to run some errands so he'd see her that night. He gave her a kiss and ran out the door.

That night he picked up Hinata and the couple met up with their friends for barbecue. When the night was over they said goodbye and Naruto grabbed Hinata's waist and turned in front of her. He looked her in the eyes with a stare so intense she had to look away.

"Come on Hina, I have a surprise for you."

"Ah Naruto, it's late, my father will be worried."

"I already spoke to him he'll be fine," Naruto grabbed her hand and began running to there small bit of paradise. The cherry blossom petals were floating in the pond and the moonlight reflecting on the water made the place seem magical. On some rocks, Naruto placed a bouquet of flowers. As Hinata went to smell them Naruto got down on one knee and waited for Hinata to turn around. She was holding the flowers in her arms.

"Oh Naruto! These are so beau-" when she saw him she dropped her flowers and stared. Tears filled her eyes. This was just like she'd always dreamed, she didn't know what to do.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are my world. I could not live without you. I need you in my life always and I want our life to start as soon as we can. You make me complete my heart swells with love for you. So here I am, on one knee. Hinata, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears spilled out from her eyes and she could only nod.

"Y...y...yes Naruto. Yes, I will marry you," Naruto jumped up and held Hinata. Moments later she fainted. While he held her, Naruto slipped on her ring. When she came to the two walked back to town, hand in hand.

* * *

**Ok so that's all. I was thinking of writing a Kankuro & Sakura fic, please let me know if you guys would read that. **


End file.
